


Dark Mark

by ghostxboii



Category: Youtubers, web - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Dark Mark, Darkiplier - Freeform, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Gen, Mark - Freeform, Mark Fischbach - Freeform, Markiplier - Freeform, Swearing, e d g y, super fucking edgy, the edgiest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10121660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostxboii/pseuds/ghostxboii
Summary: A meeting with Darkiplier





	

Laying back in his gaming chair, Mark let out an irritated groan pressing stop on his recording, this was fifth time this week that his recording gear had a meltdown and completely glitched his whole video. He made a mental note to ask Jack or Ethan about it, maybe they had some similar issues? "What the fuck is wrong with you?" He asked his video camera in irritation, "You've never had problems before." Chills ran up his spine when he heard a soft glitchy chuckle behind him, "Really Mark? Belittling your software like an idiot?~"

 

Mark groaned and spun around in his chair to look up at his dark companion, "Ugh, Dark get the fuck outta here, I'm tired of your bullshit." Mark said with a scowl, "Oh?~ Is that how you speak to old friends? With disgust?~ Don't forget that I'm the one who got you this far, I'm the one that pulled your sorry ass up when you thought about quitting this youtube bullfuckery! Have some respect Mark, I know you missed me." 

 

A sigh escaped Marks lips in exasperation, "You only stay around to fuck with me, so no, I didn't miss you." He cringed when a shadowy arm laid itself across his shoulders, "You like games Markibabe, and so do I, you my dear are my favourite game so far.~" a sickening shudder ran itself up Mark's spine upon hearing the nickname from Dark. 

 

"I'm not your babe, and I'm not your game." A condescending tsk came from the glitchy figure, "I don't really think you have much of a say in this, you never have, you know this, time and time again you fight against me but I always win, always." Dark smirked, trailing a finger against Mark's cheek, leaving a faded trail of grey in his skintone that slowly etched it's way up and up. Mark clenched his fists in anger, "You make me sick! You're a freak!!"

 

"Oh am I? Last time I checked I was but a copy of you my dear sweet Mark.~" He chuckled as the grey spread the rest of the way across Mark's body, the whites of his eyes turning black. "So easy." Dark muttered as he slowly disappeared, becoming part of Mark once more.


End file.
